Wayne
by TheAngelsBrokenWing
Summary: After 5-years, Bruce Wayne returns home to Gotham to start his mission and clense it of it's criminal roots. BATMAN IN THE ARROWVERSE! All explained in the first chapter. AU just to be safe
1. Explanation and Plot Points For Clarity

**Wayne**

 **Note: THIS IS NOT AN OFFICIAL ARROWVERSE NOVEL. This novel is entirely fictional and is cut from a lot of Batman's history so he can mold well into the Arrowverse.**

 **This is set during Season 6 of Arrow, Season 4 of Flash, Season 3 of Legends and Season 3 of Supergirl. Also, just to be on the safe side, this is also an AU (alternative universe) where everything in the Arrowverse happens but my story and any events leading off of the original universe.**

 **This chapter will be a list of characters who will appear somewhere in the story and a few plot points, without ruining the actual story. Updates to the story itself will be sporadic and 'few and far between'.**

 **Below is a cast list and some changes to the character that would allow better usage inside the Arrowverse. This is mearly a suggestion of who the character looks like and NOT an actual representation of who would be playing them, if CW ever did decide to launch a Batman series in the AV.**

 **This book is a 16-chapter book. A chapter will be published when I feel it is ready, but expect one every 30 days.**

 _ **Cast:**_

 _ **Milo Ventimilga as Bruce Wayne/Batman**_

Parents murdered as a baby; never knew them

Raised by Alfred, alongside his daughter, Julia

Spent the last 5 years touring the world but secretly has been learning combat skills from the very best, including the League of Assassins.

Former C.E.O. Of Wayne Enterpries; Lucius Fox runs it in his absence

 _ **Malcolm McDowell as Alfred Pennyworth**_

Left to raise Bruce alongside his daughter Julia when Thomas and Martha Wayne were killed

Has been the owner of Wayne Estate for over 3 decades.

Estranged relationship with Julia after she moved back to England.

Adopted a child in Wayne's absence; Tim Drake

MI6 Training, WWII Army Med and skilled with problem solving

 _ **Kat Dennings as Selena Kyle/Catwomen**_

Started off as a street orphan who stole from people in her local estate.

Eventually made a living and reputation as a burglar

No allegiance; thief-for-hire

She is not afraid to do what it takes for a plan to come together – like sleeping with Kate Kane to get close to Bruce Wayne and steal his riches.

Daughter of mob boss believed to have been killed when Penguin took over.

Never knew her dad, but grew to learn who he was.

 _ **Ian McFadden as Oswold Cobblepot/Penguin**_

Former Chairman at Wayne Enterprises; fired by Thomas Wayne after he was found stealing money from him to form his own criminal empire.

Ordered the hit on the Wayne family.

One of the big crime lords in Gotham

Former Mob Boss in London – uses a lot of his former contacts in Gotham.

 _ **Rose McGowan as Vikki Vale**_

Down on her luck reporter for the Gotham Gazette. Facing a very tricky time finding a case and is looking at the firing gun.

Trained in martial arts at a young age to stop bullying, but uses it to prevent herself from being beat down for information by crooked marks.

Also was a former, high ranking member of HELIX. As such, she has a lot of data she can use on people...especially Gotham's high priced Prince, Bruce. She left HELIX when she was caught using her skills to rob some money from the HELIX offshore banks. After HELIX was disbanded, she hired some of her former comrades including Elena/Kodo Sledgehammer on a long distance work relationship.

The money she stole is also being used to conduct a search of her own.

She has hired some very expensive mercs and specialists using left over HELIX funds to spy on Bruce Wayne, after receiving a tip from one of his enemies that he could be doing illicit and illegal activities abroad.

 _ **Wil Wheaton as Harvey Dent**_

Childhood friend of Bruce Wayne

District Attorney for Gotham City

Also a family friend of Detective Gordon.

Not Two-Face yet

Has a massive gambling addiction

 _ **Robert Carlyle as Detective James Gordon**_

Originally from Scotland, transferred to Gotham and has not went back since.

Second highest-ranked Detective in Gotham

Honest, by the book cop. Just trying to do his job.

Has a daughter, 16-years old Barbara and a son, 10-years old James Jr. or JJ for short, from his late wife Morag.

His first case as Detective in Gotham was the murder of Thomas and Martha Wayne.

 _ **Lexa Doig as Talia Al Ghul**_

Presumed dead on Lian Yiu Explosion (Arrow s5).

During that year she remembered a man who was equally as bad as Oliver Queen and she re-established the League, contacting disgraced assassin Lady Shiva and a mysterious assassin called Talon.

After experiencing death first hand for herself, Talia is a lot more ruthless then ever.

Highly aware of the Thanatos Guild and suspect there may be a guild war in the near future.

Has a plan to resurrect her father but she needs to use a certain someone to attain it.

 _ **Michael Dorn as Lucius Fox**_

Current Chairman of Wayne Enterprises

Has a great business mind and research mind; not so good social mind.

Has a daughter and son from a divorced wife; he talks to neither one of the three.

Has established Wayne Enterprises as a global tech expert, providing to GCPD, the army and has even branched out into auto mobile trading

 _ **ALSO STARRING:**_

 _ **Gina Carano as Lady Shiva**_

Disgraced League of Assassins member thought to be even tougher then R'as Al Ghul, Sarah Lance or Talia.

Currently a hitman for hire, working for Talia on a lucrative contract that allows her to take money from Penguin, too

 _ **Chandler Riggs as Dick Grayson**_

Young orphan, taken in by a travelling circus. Performs under the name 'The Amazing Grayson'.

Promising trapeze artist and gymnast.

Admires heroes like The Flash and Green Arrow.

Has a crush for one of the circus' frequent viewers; Barbara Gordon

 _ **Felix Mallard as Tim Drake**_

Alfred's adopted son. At 9 years old, Tim Drake almost gave up on family life. 5 years later, he loves Alfred.

Still a little bit of a rebel.

Very high sporting record. Very good computer skills

Captain of the Gymnastics team in his high school, where he is a senior.

Gay

 _ **Hayden Panitierre as Kate Kane**_

Cousin of Bruce Wayne

Daughter of millionaire, who died. His wife swindled Kate out of any money in his will.

Envious of Wayne's wealth

Taught herself to fight.

Also gay

 _ **Jaxonhh (Jaxon from FBE) as Garfield Logan**_

Attends same high school as Tim, but as a freshman

Son of two gene researchers.

Highly acrobatic and fast.

In the same Gymnastics team as Tim Drake and looks up to him as an idol.

 _ **Willem DeFoe as Tommy Elliot**_

Childhood friend of Bruce and C.E.O. of Elliot International.

Stocks are falling, so he decides to use Bruce to get his money back.

 _ **Persephone Swales-Dawson as Barb Gordon**_

Real name is Barbara, but hates it so has shortened it down to Barb.

Ultra geek and computer expert, but heavily protected by her father, James.

After years away from Scotland, has lost her Scottish accent.

Has a great relationship with Dick Grayson and her own brother, Jj.

WE HAVE OTHER CHARACTERS BUT THEY WON'T BE DESCRIBED AS THEY ARE EITHER SUPER SECRET OR HAVE NO IMPACT ON THE MAIN FLOW.

 **Episode Guide**

 **Episode One: The Dark Night**

Bruce returns to Gotham after a 5 year trip. His goal still the same, to rid Gotham of evil and avenge his parents. After witnessing a mishap at a circus, Bruce is forced to accelerate his plans and gain trust in a new ally, who knows his past with Talia Al Ghul.

 **Episode Two: Allied Powers**

Following his first appearance as The Dark Knight, Bruce recruits his butler, a new friend and a known hacker to stop The Penguin getting a hold of a massive Wayne Tech gun shipment, which leads to disaster as one of his trusted friends is put in danger.

 **Episode Three: The Drake And The Bat**

Smelling something fishy, Tim investigates Bruce and Alfred and what he discovers changes his life. Meanwhile, Dick is forced to pick between his lives; Boy Wonder or The Amazing Grayson. Dent's gambling problem proves to be an issue when loan sharks beat him up in his own DA office.

 **Episode Four: Shiva Down Your Spine**

Bruce finally gets information on one of Talia Al Ghul's associates, Lady Shiva. Shiva is working in tow with world known cat burglar, Catwoman to steal a chemical from a lab needed for her plans. Meanwhile, Tim and Garfield decide to do some training to get Bruce's approval, but it ends in disaster when Garfield is rushed to hospital...

 **Episode Five: Known Killers**

Short on information on Talia or Shiva, or the virtually unknown Talon, Bruce contacts a family friend to put him in touch with the Arrow to find information on an assassin he knows of. Garfield's condition forces his parents to take action against Tim, but Kate decides to even the playing field. **Guest starring: Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance** , **Nyssa Al Ghul, Thea Queen**

 **Episode Six: Heart of the Beast**

With Garfield in critical condition, the Dark Knight, Boy Wonder and Red Robin must broaden the horizons of their search to find Shiva and the chemical, whilst Shiva herself sets to make a deal with one of Gotham's biggest crime lords.

 **Episode Seven: Talon's of a Predetor**

With help from Vikki, Bruce deduces who Talon is and goes on a huge search to find him, but his history forces Bruce to think about the actions he took to get to this point. Meanwhile, Garfield tries to cope with the changes to his everyday life.

 **Episode Eight: Selena**

Who is Selena Kyle and how has she come to know of Kate's relation to Bruce? Kate takes it upon herself to find out the truth about Selena.

 **Episode Nine: Birth of the Team**

After an event happens that lands Bruce Wayne in hot water, the Dark Knight is forced to form a team of his closest family and friends. Alfred receives word Julia is one her way to Gotham.

 **Episode Ten: Old Man's Bluff**

With Julia's visit on the horizon, Alfred learns of some surprising news regarding Penguin and Talia. Dent's gambling addiction takes a spiral for the worst and relies on using his friend, James Gordon's money unaware that the casino is ran by hardened thug Rex Callebresse.

 **Guest Starring: Kurt Russel as Rex Callebresse and Lacey Turner as Julia Pennyworth**

 **Episode Eleven: Horizon**

Talia's plan comes into motion and she is ready to take on the Thanatos Guild, but before she can, she must deal with three of her worst enemies. Garfield is in trouble when Dick finds him sleeping on the driveway of the mansion.

 **Episode Twelve: Legendary**

Noticing something is amiss in the Wayne Manor, Bruce and Alfred go to Star City once more and request the help of a certain 'assassin' to correct things. Penguin's 'partner' decides it is time to shake up the GCPD.

 **Guest Starring: Sarah Lance, Oliver Queen, John Diggle**

 **Episode Thirteen: Army of Birds**

What Bruce saw that day changed his life completely...how could he even stand up to Talia or Penguin now? Penguin sends his associate, named 'The Dealer' to subjugate the slums of Gotham into his personal empire.

 **Guest Starring: Lejon Witherspoon as The Dealer**

 **Episode Fourteen: Change In The House Of Bats**

Following recent incidents, Bruce retires as the Dark Knight. His retirement is shortly lived when Penguin kidnaps someone very close to his heart. Kate finally learns the truth behind Selina and confronts her.

 **Episode Fifteen: Start of Something New**

Bruce Wayne goes under a complete decoration, thanks to his team and decides on a new name to match his attire; Batman. As Batman, with his team, he must rescue they who are most important to him from Penguin. Talia has a change of heart and prepares to leave Gotham for good until a familiar face shows up...

 **Episode Sixteen: Confrontation**

Penguin's secret confidant is revealed and begins the start of his plans. With the allies he has gathered, old enemies and his conviction, Batman faces his biggest problem yet as he is forced to travel to Arkham Asylum to battle his nemesis once and for all.

I also have some...'secret' episodes that have no effect on the main story, but are more of side stories.

 _ **WHAT NEXT?**_

I will be reading the comments and replying to them at the start of the first chapter. It may be a few weeks before it is posted, but it will be worth it, I promise!fore it is posted, but it will be worth it, I promise!/p


	2. Episode One

**Episode One: The Dark Night**

"Welcome home, Master Bruce."

Alfred's smooth British voice greeted the blocked ears of one Bruce Wayne as he came down the escalators in the airport. The place was packed full of busy tourists both old and young. Alfred looked out of place wearing a full black suit and a white shirt. He looked like an out-of-place valet. Too posh for a valet.

A clean faced, almost stuck-in-happy mode Bruce embraced his butler with a very warm hug. Wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts, Bruce was the quintessential tourist at the arrival lounge. After breaking the hug, the two finished off their business at the airport and quickly left.

"I got your letters Alfred."

When the two were driving back to the manor, small talk was made about a lot of things but it soon turned into talking about Alfred whilst Bruce was gone.

"Raising a child again," Bruce's smile was massive. He could not be any prouder of the man who came to raise him. "Wasn't me and Julia enough for you?" Bruce chuckled as he made the joke. Alfred's smile was visible from the hanging mirror in front of him.

"Well, Master Bruce. You and Julia were...'trouble' together. Master Timothy is...troubled." Alfred stopped at the red light on a very busy junction of Gotham. "Losing your parents as a baby and being forced into a home where the children are ten times bigger then you and nastier then you..." Alfred starts the car again at the green light. "Made me think how hard it was when Master Thomas entrusted you into my care."

Bruce's smile soon faded. "Do you ever...miss them?"

"Of course. I miss Master Thomas and Miss Martha very much. As much as I miss Julia. And how I missed you." Once again, Alfred stopped at a red light. "Guess you can say it was a reason I adopted Timothy." The car starts again at green.

The talk after that was minimal and often small talk. Fortunately, it was not too long before they got onto the green, almost serene drive of Wayne Manor. The big house sits on top of a hill with a long, paved road going towards it with a fleet of cars that belong to Alfred and Bruce. A very hot pink Ford Dodger sits in the middle. Alfred claims it is Julia's but Bruce knows fine well if Alfred had time to re-paint his vintage car collection he would.

As the two got out the car and to the front door, Alfred stopped to pull out the keys. "Master Bruce, I need to tell you something important: Timothy is...a rebel. Ignore his childish mannerisms. There is a heart of gold underneath." Alfred opens the door to find rock music blaring out from the speakers, giving the peaceful manor a whole new meaning. Out from the kitchen comes a young boy, about 14 or 15 with short black hair. Wearing nothing but ripped jeans. He leans against the doorframe and smiles at Alfred.

"Hey, Alfred. And friendo." The way the boy is standing is almost as if he is trying to hide something, or someone.

Alfred drops a bag and takes a few steps forward. "Master Timothy! Put a shirt on at once!" Alfred looks at Bruce with a face of embarrassment as Bruce chuckles away. "What can you honestly find so funny about this?"

"Memories of me and Julia." Bruce replies.

Timothy just laughs at Alfred. "You let me get away with graffiti before why not this?" Alfred turns off the music and gives Timothy a stern look. "Oh, that was a good song!"

Alfred sighs. "Timothy, please. I just brought home Master Bruce. I was trying to give him a good impression of you. Now please, what are you hiding? It don't take a genius to know when your stalling for something."

Timothy sighs and takes a step forward with his hands raised. "It's Tim or Timmy, by the way." As he walks towards the stairs he shouts. "Come on out Adrian, time for me to face more humiliation and embarassment."

Suddenly, out comes another boy without a shirt, scrambling to put one on. Alfred's face turns a deep shade of red. "We shall talk later, Timothy-"

"Tim! And so what? I am a teenager! Am I not allowed to explore who or what I like?"

Bruce walks forwards towards Tim as the boy leaves the manor. "Tim. I don't believe we met, I am Bruce. Trust me on this, Alfred just...likes to have a perfect house. He is not used to this much shock, it has been a good 20 years since he had some." Bruce looks up towards a photo of him, Julia and Alfred when both he and Julia were kids at a theme park.

Tim sighs and slumps on the stairs. "Sorry Alfred. I should have known better."

Alfred walks to the bottom of the stairs and speaks to Tim. "I accept your apology. For the record, I don't think you being...gay is a bad thing. I am more shocked you broke a house rule and lied to my face." Alfred throws Tim a shirt he found on the kitchen table. "I believe that is yours."

During the night, Bruce lies in bed. Struggling to sleep. His thoughts go back to that night. The night he was just a few weeks old...he could not remember much but what he was told inspired him. Whilst Alfred thought he was touring the world, Bruce used Wayne Enterprises tech to find some martial arts masters. Why?

To combat the crime rate in Gotham. To become the antidote to a dying city. To avenge the two people in his life, unlawfully killed because Gotham had become a cesspool of hatred and crime.

Never staying in one country for long, Bruce enjoyed his travel unimpeded, for three years. The other two? The other two was a long story Bruce would rather forget. It all started when he met a women by the name of Talia Windcress. In London, England...

Bruce was careful not to let his adopted sister know he was in England. He was meeting a women with links to what was called 'Fist of the Assassin'. Bruce knew what it really was – the legendary League of Assassins. He found this out through someone a few years prior when a circus was burnt to the ground. An old man crawled his way to Wayne Enterprises and his last words were 'League of Assassins'.

A quick Google search using Wayne Enterprises enhanced search filter showed him everything – a legendary martial arts assassins guild. Knowing this was a good stepping stone to fulfilling his quest, he always planned to abandon them if it came to it. Bruce thought about it deeply, before staging a death on an already dead man, using techniques he learned from martial arts masters for three years.

This, caught the attention of a high ranking Assassin – Talia Al Ghul. Daughter of Ra's Al Ghul.

The next morning was hell for Bruce. He woke up tired, drained and jet lagged. Bruce knew what was the antidote. He got up and instantly stripped down and put on a pair of red, long, loose swimming trunks and grabbed a bright blue towel from the bathroom and immediately went downstairs and through the kitchen where Alfred was busy cleaning pots and pans from last night's gourmet feast, and into the back yard.

The scene was like that of a peaceful, serene day. The sun was out and shining, The water, blue in colour, was a nice, cold spike along Bruce's bare legs as he stepped into the pool. As he was fully submerged and the water hit his skin, Alfred came and delivered Bruce's morning coffee.

"I assumed you still two sugars and milk. I also put the milk in first because you are awfully picky about your coffee." Next to the coffee by the side of the pool, Alfred also lays down a newspaper and on the front, is Bruce's chosen successor; Lucius Fox. "I mean, he is no Robert Queen or Thomas Wayne, but his R and D team have produced some amazing technologies for the world."

"Alfred, this is not-"

"Third behind Star Labs and -"

Bruce coughed lightly. "I was not aware my seasonal board meeting was this soon already!" He joked.

"I am sorry, Master Bruce. I will let you continue your er, morning swim!"

It was back to peace, until Tim came out with a can of soda in one hand and immediately sat down on the lawn chair opposite to pool. "So, Bruce. Anything interesting you wanna tell me about your holiday?"

"Nope."

Bruce got up after a few more laps and begun to dry himself up. "Learned a thing or two. Discovered a little more about who I am."

Tim stood up and stretched. He was quite clearly a little bored. "What, are you gay too?"

Bruce chuckled. "No. Just...found a few things that were new to me I enjoyed."

Suddenly, Alfred comes back outside and tosses Bruce a t-shirt, the colour of purple and some trousers the colour of black. "Master Bruce, get yourself tidy. Your cousin, Kate has arrived!"

A few moments later, a now fully dry and dressed Bruce Wayne walks into the foyer of the mansion and is greeted by a huge hug from a small, blonde haired women with looks that could kill. "Bruce! Welcome back!"Kate looked around, astonished if not, slightly jealous at the massive house Bruce owned. "A little more lavish then my small apartment, but um, I will enjoy dinner tonight!" Kate turned to give her coat and bag to Alfred. "Is my girlfriend allowed to attend? Kinda promised I would take her out to Gotham Grill."

Bruce nodded and smiled. "Sure! Can't wait to see Emma again."

Kate laughed and proceeded to talk. "Me and Emma broke up...about 3 years ago. I met Selene a few months ago and we love each other so much!"

Tim came through the doors of the rec room and into the foyer. He smiled and shook Kate's hand.

"This is Tim. Alfred adopted him whilst I was gone."

Kate smiled. "Alfred always seemed like a fatherly type of guy. I remember coming here with dad before he died and Alfred would always be like a second dad." The doorbell rings just as Alfred gets back to the conversation.

A few moments later, Kate and Tim take a seat as Alfred comes back to Bruce. "Sorry I invited half of Gotham, but Lucius and Harvey have arrived."

Enter through the door a large, smartly dressed African-American with a smile almost the size of his being and glasses, that tightly wrapped around his biggish head. This is Lucius Fox, world renowned inventor and acting CEO of Wayne Enterprises. "Good to see you Bruce!" He gives Bruce a really tight hug before looking at Tim. "You missed another shift today, Tim. I will talk to you about it later."

"It is only a work placement! I have a -"

"Tim, I said I would talk later. Your computer skills are a gift."

Lucuis gives Bruce a look of apology before the later gives a handshake to a small, plump man with a slight beard. "Harvey Dent!"

"Bruce Wayne! It has been 5 long years. Glad to see my friend has not aged one single bit!" Harvey replied gently pulling at Bruce's cheek. Harvey looks at Kate's direction and before anything else can be said...

"Taken." Kate quickly replied.

"Wow" Harvey gave a huge sigh. "The world...sure can be harsh!"

The door knocks once again. "My word, any more people arrive and I may need to move us to the second manor over in Central." Alfred said as he walked to the door. A few moments later. "Master Bruce, the press has arrived...I suggest you deal with this before anything else."

Bruce walked towards the door and there stood a small women in her late 30s maybe early 40s with long brown hair and a face to fall for. "Vicki Vale, Gotham Gazzete. I need to ask you a few questions."

Bruce sighed. "Not now, I am having a family get together." Bruce turned away.

"It is about the League of Assassins."

Bruce stopped in his tracks.

Vikki pulls out a picture of Bruce just outside of Nando Parbat, the HQ of the League. "This was taken the day you left the League, 3 months before Malcolm Merlyn becomes the new Ra's Al Ghul." Vikki pulls out another data pad. "I have associates all around the world, all seeing. We know during your next two years you were training under various martial arts masters and -"

"This meeting is over." Bruce walks away. Just as he is about to shut the door...

"We know why you left. Talia Windcress. Or Talia Al Ghul."

Bruce walks back out, slowly. "Tell me what you know now!"

Vikki's grin gets larger. "I know about three different things; your love, your purpose and your secret." Vikki hands Bruce a piece of paper. "Meet me here tonight and we can discuss more. You need to do one job for me and then...then I will tell you what I know and how I know."

As Vikki is leaving Bruce chases her, running down the patio like a Jamaican sprinter, grabbing her arm. "Your gonna tell me how you found out where Nando Parbat is and how you took those photos, or your arm is going to be used as your murder weapon." Bruce's tone was serious and the attitude of Vikki suddenly changed. She went limp, her face was a shade of purple...she looked terrified.

"I can tell you. But please, I need the job doing. Or both of us? Both of us are dead." Vikki snaps free from Bruce's grip and trips him onto the floor. Vikki spouted something in Arabic to Bruce...something Bruce knew fine well.

"Dark Knight" The name Bruce had come to receive from the League.

Bruce knew fine well going out for a drive right before his welcome back dinner would prompt a lecturing from everybody on that table. A stern but brutal sharp barrage from Alfred, another jealous fit of rage from Kate, and a horribly, sarcastic slap by Lucius. Not to mention Kate would be pissed that Bruce missed Selina. He knew that this would most likely be a re-con more then anything.

Driving his expensive, luxurious car in downtown Gotham was another thing which concerned Bruce. So he had to take the small family car Alfred had when he and Julia were kids. It was still a peculiar choice but this was a serious matter. Who is Vikki Vale really? What did she know about him? Bruce kept many secrets locked up in his head. But which secrets does she really know?

Vikki laid a photo in front of Bruce. It had been 30 minutes later, that he had found the place she was referring too. A run down apartment block that stank of beer, drugs and dead people. It also happened to hold Vikki and her 'team' all typing up things on computers.

The photo showed Bruce a women. A women he knew _too_ well. This was Talia Al Ghul.

"You know this women. Talia Al Ghul. She is in Gotham. Small band of people with her including these two;' Vikki threw down two more photos. A women who looked like she could kill you in one thousand different ways, with long black hair and to the untrained eye, would miss the sword hidden inside her thousand locks. The other person was dressed like an Owl and had no other recognisable features. "Your job is to find out who these two are."

Bruce grabbed the photos and studied them carefully. He had no idea who either of these people were. At least with the women, he had something to go on. "Can I at least get some kind of information as to how you know about me?"

Vikki reluctantly nodded. "If you insist, since your doing this job for me. We are former HELIX agents, working with another HELIX agent in Star City, alias Kodo Sledgehammer. She received word that Talia was back in the country, so I used my information on you as a tool -"

"What information?"

Vikki paused before sighing, walking over to the only window in the room. "My journalist career is going downhill. If I can't keep funding these guys behind the desks, I can't find what I am looking for. So I took a tip from an unknown enemy of yours, using a codename called 'Hush'."

Vikki paused again, going back to her computer. "He told me, you might be doing some illegal activities abroad, so I sent some of my guys to keep an eye on you. We never imagined you going to the League, however." Vikki stopped talking and sat down. "That is all your getting. Your love, your purpose and your secret, alongside everything else will be told to you, after you do this for me."

45 minutes later and Bruce returned, just in time for the main course. Walking all the way through the main hall and into the dinning room.

"Took your time, Bruce." Kate joked with a smile. Bruce sat down and put a napkin around his shirt , taking his time to cut into the tender meat Alfred had cooked for everyone.

"Where did you go?" Tim bluntly asked getting eyes on Bruce throughout the table.

"Oh, umm...I left something at the airport, so I had to go see if lost and found had it – did not want to delay the amazing meal Alfred cooked for us.'

Alfred gave a huge smile as he sat down and helped himself. Bruce hated the fact Alfred would leave Bruce and Julia to eat food without him, so he quickly forced the Britsman to change his classical trained Butler ways.

It was Harvey, who would break the ice. Swallowing the lump of vegetables in his mouth, he spoke forward to his childhood friend. "So, umm. I am in the run for being elected District Attorney!"

The whole table burst forward with cheering as it was Lucius who was next to talk. "Whilst you have been gone, we have branched into many different forms of technology including communications, auto-mobiles and as of last month we started dealing with the GCPD as well."

Tim smiled as he drank his soda, before his reply to Lucius and Bruce. "You should have seen it. The gu-"

Lucius started to violently cough, getting 'are you ok?' questions from everybody. As he recovered, Bruce swore he could have seen a death glare sent towards Tim's direction.

"I am fine. Just swallowed some chicken and it must have got trapped..."

The whole room was once again filled with an eerie silence as the doorbell rang. Kate jumped up "It's Selena! Oh my god! Bruce, you are going to LOVE her!" Kate hopped gracefuly as she jumped to the door. Moments later, she returned with a beautiful brown haired vixen. She was tall, slim and very vibrant. "This is Selena. My girlfriend."

Selena extended a hand to Bruce. Bruce grasped it firmly, but it felt like Selena had a stronger grip...weird for a women to have stronger grip. Especially against a trained assassin. "Nice to meet you Bruce! I grew up loving you and Oliver Queen, along other...female crushes." Kate blushed when Selena spoke like that. "Come on, Kate. You know I am just teasing!"

It was an hour later that everybody was around the table calm. Silence once more until Tim decided to break the ice. "So, when did you...umm," Tim swallowed a little bit as this question was important. "When did you come out...?"

Selena laughed. "Truth is, I am still in the closet. People think I just bunk with Katie because I have no where else to go. Partially true, but I plan on coming out soon." Selena ate some food before looking at Tim. "Wait, your gay? My gaydar is pinging!"

Alfred coughed very loudly, seeing Tim visibly uncomfortable at Selena. "So then, this is Bruce's welcome home dinner! Bruce, how was your trip?"

"It was fun. I mean, I saw Spain, France, the UK...I stopped at one place for almost a year. Met a girl. Thought it could work..." Bruce drank some whiskey that Alfred had poured him. "Turned out to be as bad as the criminals here. At least here, you can walk with a gun in your pocket." Bruce cut his food more and then ate it again. "I spent the last year touring the Philippines and Asia in general. Made a friend, got his Facebook...all in all, I loved my holiday."

Bruce smiled and ate again, before asking the table one question each; first was Harvey. "You still play Poker? I feel a nice little poker night with my friends one day in the near future."

Harvey grinned. Gambling was a nice little thing he liked to do. "James and I play it frequently when JJ and Barb are asleep or away. Should join us sometime! Want to see your poker face again!"

Bruce nodded, before turning to Tim. "How you liking the mansion?"

"It is great. I hated my orphanage...gave up hope I was ever going to have a family until Alfred adopted me. Guess being alone for such a long time show you how much someone is desperate to love things." Tim looks at Alfred. "I have been here years, but it seems like Alfred IS my dad, if you catch my drift."

Bruce turned to Selena. "What do you do work wise?"

"I work as a 'finder' of things. People hire me, I find things and relay the information. Sometimes it can be interpreted as PI work, other times I could just be finding an ancient painting some one wants to buy."

Bruce remembered what Vikki wanted; to find the two people in the photograph. Maybe Selena would be useful. "I might have a few jobs for you in the future, Selena. You seem trustworthy."

Suddenly, Bruce receives a text:

 _From: Vikki_

 _Bruce I got a lead on the masked man. Haley's Circus tonight in 2 hours. My guys saw him talking to the Ringleader. He could have more intel._

Bruce placed his phone down and turned to Alfred. "So, umm. Ollie wants to see me! He is in Gotham, so I am gonna bounce after everybody has left."

Alfred chuckles to himself. "The mayor of Star City has been in some stress with the whole Caden James thing. Is it right for him to be in Gotham?"

"If he is in Gotham, then both me and James will make sure he don't do anything stupid." Harvey replied. Little did he know, this was a lie by Bruce.

2 hours later and Bruce found himself at the Circus. It was free admission, but it was supposedly home to some of the greatest acts on Planet Earth. Bruce wore his rags and garments as the Dark Knight so he could easily get into the back of the Circus.

 _From: Vikki_

 _Keep an eye out for him. He has not left the circus yet._

Bruce stood by a static caravan in the back as the door next to him opened. Out came a shirtless boy. About 16, covered with muscles and wearing some bright coloured shorts. He was on the poster for the circus everywhere: Dick Grayson, the world's greatest Trapeze artist. Bruce watched silently, as Dick walked closer to the tent...

He was almost in the range when the bomb went off.

Bruce ran to Dick to check if he was OK. Apart from a few bumps, bruises and cuts, Dick was fine but the cuts were deep and he needed to be seen. He immediately took out his phone. "Vikki, it's me. The guy bombed Haley's Circus and killed a lot of people."

Vikki was startled. "What!? Any leads on him at all?"

"I have one but he is badly injured and needs some medical attention."

"Don't take him to the hospital. If you do, the police will take this case and it will be harder for me to secure this as a Journalist entry." Vikki hit a few buttons on her computer that could be heard through the phone. "Your butler, Alfred. He was a doctor in the army. This is the only way."

Vikki hung up. Shit. How was Bruce going to explain this? He called Alfred. "Alfred, I need your help."

"Is everything alright Master Bruce?"

"I need you to open up the underground basement dad used and meet me there with your medical equipment."

Alfred almost choked at this. "What did Master Oliver get you to do now?"

"Hard to explain, just meet me in the basement."

It had been another hour after that when Alfred stopped stitching up Dick. "Now then, what are you doing in those dastardly clothes and with trapeze artist Richard Grayson?"

Bruce preceded to tell Alfred his entire plan. How he is going to make Gotham crime-free and he is securing an ally. Dick was unfortunate collateral. "The kid lost his entire family in that bomb blast. And I am going to need an assistant to help me. Dick...Dick will be fine."

Alfred pushes Bruce. "Your whole-heartedly irresponsible, you know that? A kid just watched his entire life blow up before him. And your going to use him as some tool to help your plans you never told me about?" Alfred was livid. "A 5-year trip to study martial arts and combat to help you liberate Gotham? I am sorry sir, but you can't use this young boy-"

"Talon..."

Dick's words were painful. He should not even be talking or moving yet.

"His show name was Talon. He was brand new...nobody saw him. I was practising and saw him mess with some seats, but I never got suspicious."

Alfred looked at Bruce and sighed. "If you can't beat them, join them. Just...don't do anything stupid or I won't let you hear the end of it." Alfred turns to Dick. "Your cuts have been stitched and you can move in the next hour, just don't-"

"I have had stitches before...I don't care. I want to help this guy save Gotham. I overheard him."

Bruce turned to Dick and began to speak. "I have seen you on the trapeze online and seen what you can do. With some training, I think you can work with me. In return, you live here now under the guise of Alfred's apprentice."

"Sir...look at the TV." Alfred pointed at the basement TV as it showed a news reel of Bruce in his Dark Knight getup, picking up Dick and driving off. Underneath is captioned 'who is this killer?'

"Looks like our work is going to be hard."

 _ **END OF EPISODE ONE**_

 **Episode Two Preview:**

Bruce and Dick take their training to the next level as they intercept a criminal act by one of Gotham's crime bosses – The Penguin

Vikki tries to get more information on the woman and the man with Talia in the photograph

Tim starts to become suspicious when Dick moves in, prompting him to get one of his friends, Garfield to help out.

James re-opens the case on the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne after he receives a tip.


	3. Episode Two Teaser

_**I have not forgotten about this! Life took over for a little bit and not had chance to update, so here is a little...teaser to the next chapter followed by an extract of it at the bottom. Full chapter soon!**_

 _Talon's bomb put the points together for Dick to become Bruce's protege and student. During the months, he develops a rivalry relationship with Tim Drake who sees that Dick and Bruce are a little too close and tries to stop it. Furthermore, during a press confrence where Bruce would reveal revolutionary tech, Catwoman, a world renowned thief arrives and intercepts, steals and drives the technology van to her employer, The Penguin. Can Bruce stop the van and recover the tech before Catwoman can deliver it?_

 _From: Vikki_

 _Bruce, we need to talk about our agreement. There has been a development, I need you to come to the safehouse._

Bruce checked his phone one last time before gulping down his nervousness and wiping the sweat from his brow. He was never good at public speeches. This would be one of his first after Lucius Fox stepped down and returned to his seat as R&D Director at Waynetech. His topic? To show off a fancy, multi-mode gun for the police force aimed to debilitate, disarm and execute if needs be. Bruce's phone vibrated again. "God dammit, Vikki. What now?"

 _From: Lucius_

 _Bad news! The van with the prototype gun has been stolen by that Cat burgler on the TV! You are going to have to end the conference._

Bruce went pale as he turned to his butler and his apprentice, Dick.

"Dick, suit up. I need to wrap up here, but meet me at the old park on the rooftops."

Dick placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Is it...Talon?"

"No. The prototype gun we were showing today got stolen. I am going to have to-"

Suddenly, without word Alfred too the stand. He straightened his tie and spoke in a firm, British voice. "My name is Alfred Pennyworth, the personal assistant of Mr. Wayne at home and on occasions, over at the Wayne Enterprises building. Mr. Wayne just got word that one of his uncles – his last surviving family member is sick, so this meeting will be cancelled until further date. Sorry for your disturbance."


End file.
